


To Make You Come (Undone)

by Agama_agama



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Blood Kink, Cockwarming, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, F/M, Femdom, Period Sex, Semi-graphic descriptions of violence, Unprotected Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, but i always imagine FE girls are on some kind of birth control magic, hubert being kind of feral, no beta we die like men, not sure how to tag the relationship but it's not romantic, or not if you'd prefer, servant/liege i guess???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-11-02 12:59:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20754473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agama_agama/pseuds/Agama_agama
Summary: Edelgard knows how to push Hubert's buttons.Hubert, of course, is willing to do anything for his lady.(Especially if there's blood involved.)





	To Make You Come (Undone)

**Author's Note:**

> Note: author is a blushing virgin who has no idea if the following sex act is safe or not.
> 
> Also if the formatting is shitty plz let me know because this was written and posted on my phone

Hubert loved his Lady Edelgard as any truly devoted servant loved their lord. He would do anything for her, including sexual favors, should she ask.

(He didn't understand why it took her such a long time to- anything meant  _anything_,  after all. 

Not that he had harbored impure thoughts toward his lady.)

It had happened a few times in the past- mostly Hubert using his mouth to pleasure Edelgard, with her taking far too long to ensure his comfort and the whole thing being over quickly. 

This time, however, felt different. Edelgard was requesting more than a warm mouth to hold down against her or a pair of strong hands to touch her. Surely she had just wanted to fulfill a fantasy of hers, yes? That didn't need to mean she was  _ attracted  _ to Hubert. There was more than one reason to ask someone for a sexual favor. 

Even despite all his deliberation, Hubert had no idea what she could possibly gain from their current position, but he couldn't refuse. As a  _vassal_,  Hubert mentally corrected himself. He couldn't refuse as Edelgard's sworn vassal. And certainly not because he'd always been curious what fucking a mensturating woman would be like.

But the position Edelgard had chosen wasn't something he had expected. Edelgard had placed a towel on her bed, laid down on it and commanded (which was not something she normally did during sex, not that this was  _sex_ or that Edelgard and Hubert had ever actually  _had sex_ ) that he put his cock inside her and stay there, unmoving. If he was counting correctly, they had been doing this for about forty minutes. Edelgard was approximately halfway through her book.

Hubert exhaled slowly, trying desperately to control himself like his lady had commanded. He grasped the sheets of Edelgard's bed and slid in and out just a bit, agonizingly slowly. He just wanted to see her blood. How it moved and flowed and turned everything it touched a glorious shade of red.

Edelgard clicked at him disapprovingly. "I thought I told you not to move." Her voice was stern, but betrayed by the smug smile on her face.

Hubert clenched his eyes shut at the realization that he would have to give up that tiny bit of stimulation he thought he could get away with. "Yes, my lady. As you wish," he said. His lady gave him a contented hum and went back to reading her book. Hubert closed his eyes to try to imagine something else, but the only image he could think of was a creeping fantasy of him digging his teeth into Edelgard's already red thigh, mixing old blood with new blood. He decided to instead focus on Edelgard idly reading her book. 

Ever since Hubert had begun to experience... certain urges, he had always been fascinated by blood. Just thinking about how it carried life through the body, flowing just beneath the skin, in and out of the heart was so exciting. Such a fragile, delicate balance human life was. Even the taste and sight and feel of blood got him excited. And he was certain he had never told Edelgard any of this- how did she know? 

Of course, it was presumptuous of him to assume this had anything to do with him. But if he thought any more about how Edelgard's personal fantasy may be being fucked while bleeding in such an intimate way, Hubert felt that carrying out this recent order may become more difficult. 

Edelgard turned a page in her book and unleashed a cloud of dust, causing her to cough and spasm around him. She had already felt so amazingly slick and warm, and feeling her insides contract around Hubert's dick caused him to double over, groan, and grasp the sheets on either side of Edelgard's head. He almost buried his head in Edelgard's chest, and then silently chided himself- she had specifically instructed him not to touch.

Hubert must look so needy and pathetic, hovering desperately over his lady. Maybe this was what she wanted all along. The feeling of control she got from making Hubert come undone. The power that came from reducing the usually stoic and deliberate Hubert to a panting, desperate thing all because he couldn't control himself at the sight of blood.

"Edelgard," he moaned, not sure what he intended to achieve. (It wasn't begging. He wouldn't dare to beg for anything from Lady Edelgard.) She laughed quietly and placed her book to the side.

"You've been good. You may touch me," she offered. Hubert cursed and thanked her under his breath, and ran his right hand down down the curve of her hip softly, the other one still grasping the sheets. He was careful to only savor the softness of her skin. He didn't grab or claw at her like he wanted to. Edelgard was the only thing he was ever gentle with.

However, if she ever let him actually fuck her, Hubert wasn't sure how gentle he was capable of being. 

He calmed his ragged breathing for a moment to try and touch Edelgard where she usually asked to be touched. He slid out just a little (earning no negative response from Edelgard this time) and gave her clit a few small rubs. He wrapped his hand around the base of his dick, to get Edelgard's blood- all red and thick and warm- covering his palm. Goddess, it was everywhere. Ruining the fluffy white towel beneath them, staining the white hair near Edelgard's enterance, striping Hubert's dick. He couldn't even think to deny his attraction to Edelgard anymore. Fuck, he wanted to see her cut up, or maybe covered in an enemy's blood,  _both of them covered in an enemy's blood,_ as she rode him like a horse. He groaned again to stop himself from letting go and using his empress' body like some sort of animal. Hubert realized he'd grabbed Edelgard's right breast with his bloody hand and let go, admiring the scarlet handprint he'd left on her body. Edelgard gave him a stern, unimpressed look.

"Hubert, after this, I will require you to help me bathe," she said.

He groaned out "Yes, my lady," not exactly remembering what he had just agreed to. 

Edelgard's glare turned to a seductive smile. "I really have made a mess of you," she commented, taking in Hubert's clenched teeth, his labored breathing, the sheen of sweat on his face just from having to hold himself back. She moved her arms above her head in a display of submission. "Very well. Hubert, use me however you wish."

Normally, he would have strongly objected to such a request. 

This time, Hubert was too far gone to care.

He pinned her wrists down with the same hand he had used to leave that handprint on her breast. He pulled out of her and admired his cock, all red with blood-  _her blood_\-  for a moment, then used two fingers of his other hand to thrust inside her. She moaned and shivered when he curled against her g-spot, causing Hubert's dick to twitch against her thigh. His cock was so hard it almost hurt, and when it started straining for attention again, he took his fingers out of her and used the same hand to align his dick with her pussy again. He stared down at her- that expression on her face had changed. She seemed more stunned than anything now. He licked the two fingers that had been inside her and was overwhelmed by the sweet, metallic taste of blood. 

(Edelgard noticed that there was some left on his lips after he removed his hand. She hadn't expected herself to be that into the blood aspect of things, but... well. Sometimes she surprised even herself. She had always thought Hubert looked a bit like a vampire, and apparently, that look was very sexy on him.)

The head of Hubert's cock twitched again against Edelgard's clit, and he finally grabbed her hip with his free hand and slammed into her with all his might. 

The way his lady, still pinned by the wrists, moaned when he did spurred him on. Hubert could tell that after everything he'd just been through, he didn't have a lot of energy left to give- he'd eat Edelgard out if he had to, this was still about her, after all,  _Goddess damn it he wanted to so badly he probably would anyway- women can have multiple orgasms, right? _

Looking down, the red on Edelgard's thighs, the lingering taste of iron in his mouth, and the shaking, panting mess beneath him were all too much. He thrust one more time into the soft, wet heat he'd grown accustomed to and came deep inside Edelgard harder than he ever had in his life. When he came back to his senses and let go of her, he felt her walls pulsating and realized that they must have came at the same time. He pulled out and looked at the swirling white and red coming out of her. Dear Goddess, that image would stay in his head for a very long time.

He looked down at Edelgard, marked up with her own blood and leaking it mixed with his cum. He looked down at himself. His hands were scarlet red, and his dick was absolutely covered in blood. Quite an exciting sight. 

Then, the thrill faded and he was forced to confront what he had just done to the Adrestian Emperor. 

But she wasn't looking at him with anger or disgust. She actually had a soft smile on her face, which felt out of place considering their recent activity. It still managed to be comforting to Hubert.

He bowed his head to avoid eye contact with Edelgard. "Apologies for not being as careful with you as I usually am."

He registered Edelgard shaking her head out of the corner of his eye. "That won't be necessary. This is exactly what I had in mind, after all." (Hubert felt a weight lift off his chest- this was about her after all, of course, not him.) He extended a hand, then awkwardly retracted it, realizing that it was still bloody. Edelgard didn't seem to mind, though. She grabbed his hand before he could put it away, and he helped her up. Hubert had witnessed Edelgard's strength firsthand. He knew of her willingnesd to kill and sacrifice, of the power she commanded. And yet he couldn't stop himself from thinking of how sweet it was that her hand felt so small in his. 

She wiped the blood off onto the towel and put on a silk dressing gown. Hubert noted to himself that he would have to get someone to do the laundry for them- hopefully someone who wouldn't ask questions. Once he had gotten somewhat cleaned up as well, Edelgard linked her arm with his and gazed at him, the ghost of a smile on her face. "Shall we head to the baths?" she offered, and Hubert smiled and nodded. 

**Author's Note:**

> My first fic and it's het. I should be ashamed of myself
> 
> also that title is waaaaay too on the nose lmao sorry


End file.
